


Just A Tattoo

by bubblebellarina



Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [4]
Category: Original Work, The 13th Moon (Original Novel)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebellarina/pseuds/bubblebellarina
Summary: Etoile (Miss Jemisha) takes Lysandra to get her magic transfiguration/ Runes Tattoos.Lysandra is neither convinced nor impressed.
Relationships: Etoile Josepha Antonio | Jemisha | Karin & Lysandra Thornfields | Amy | Sasae
Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792879





	Just A Tattoo

"Wait what?" Lysandra blinks, bewildered. But Miss Jemisha is already several places ahead of her, walking down the road in confident strides. "Hey!"  
  
"It's just a tattoo." The woman replied without looking back, raising her voice loud enough to be heard as Lysandra scrambled to catch up, stumbling over a raised brick on the way. "It's fine."  
  
"Sensei I'm seven!"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes, ignored her protest, and pulled out a cigarette box. Sliding one out she held it between two fingers with practiced ease and held it to her mouth. Miss Jemisha glanced towards her student, only to be met with some kind of revolted look of disapproval.  
  
She was somewhat startled, but schooled her expression and simply raised an eyebrow instead before turning back to light her cigarette with a small burst of flames that exploded at her fingertips.  
  
"Do we have to?" Lysandra said, frowning, "get this... _Magic tattoo?"_  
  
"Well kid it's either that or a 50% off ticket to death." Miss Jemisha said casually, flinging her hand to extinguish the flames that caught on her bandages. "Take your pick."  
  
The girl wrinkled her nose. "You're mean."  
  
"Thanks, I try."  
  
 _"It's not a compliment!"_  
  
"Then I'll take it as one."


End file.
